


Color focus

by MercurialDewdrop



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Garry-centric, Gen, No Spoilers, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialDewdrop/pseuds/MercurialDewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before that thrice damned horror atraction, the color had always been part of his life. Now he can't help but cringe every time he passes by a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color focus

Blue, it followed him everywhere.

From the day he was born with those ridiculously bright eyes of his, their gaze bore deep in his skull by every passing mirror. It wasn't a color he minded, furthermore he wore it often, people said the color suited him well- everyone thought so. He did too. Hence it was to no one's surprise he dyed his hair later on.

It wasn't until he arrived at that cursed gallery where he decided never was he going to touch that color again, and gained a near fear for it.

From the simple, yet shockingly bright hands of his wrist watch to the color of his coat, his eyes, his hair. The torn, simple dresses the mannequins wore, those dolls...

_His rose._

He wouldn't be surprised if even his soul was blue, with how easily he was scared and the heavy strain that nightmare had taken on his heart. Though he supposed in essence, it was the same thing as his rose, there was no point even trying to argue otherwise.

Yes, he was a man easy to frighten, 'up tight' as some of his collagues called him; but never would had he thought that simple joke could be taken so far. Henceforth all of his clothes related with that color where either tossed away or burnt as fuel to the campfire him and Little Ib had planned months later (he didn't dye his hair differently, he couldn't—the little girl said she liked it that way).

Ah, Ib.

A child braver than most... Well, she was certainly the bravest person Garry had ever met; through tears, desperation and more than enough nightmares for a lifetime, the two had bonded as there was no one else who to turn to. If only they could have met in more normal means years later he would had been grateful to lady luck to no end. Then again, maybe they wouldn't have, who knows. Because of her, now he had little to fear. He still got spooked on movie films, and he still jumped when he was startled- but at least he could laugh it off now, he was alive after all.

The memories made although not pleasant, they gave him courage. If he had survived that horror house out of hell, he could definitely face whatever this mundane world had to offer.

Then again, Garry supposed their bond wouldn't be the same if their meeting had been different. He could tell her about his worries, talk about silly things or even just overall be there with her and he would feel comfortable. He knew she felt the same way too. Some would find it rather creepy, how a grown man like him had taken the liberties to be so open with such a young child—but Garry couldn't bring himself to think the same way. They had gone through too much already to have doubts.

As it was, Garry didn't know whether to call it all a blessed curse or an obscure gift. Whoever was controlling the rifts of destiny was an utter moron for letting something like that macabre place be.

If only it wouldn’t have taken the only color he could wear in a coat without looking like a shaggy drug dealer, maybe he would be able to forget it. Too bad his eyes were too much of a reminder.

At the core of it all though, he still had that handkerchief that Ib never reclaimed. Garry thinks maybe with the years he'll be able to live with the nightmares, but he won't forget, because at the core of it, he doesn't _want_ to forget.

Maybe then Blue will be his color again.


End file.
